kisetsunobashofandomcom-20200215-history
Kisetsu no Basho (City)
Formally referred to as the Kisetsunobasho-shi (City of Kisetsunobasho), the Kisetsu no Basho (Place of the Seasons) is the setting of the story. It's''' a metropolis situated upon the very center of ''Shihyougoushima'' (Four Symbols Island), an island which was naught but one of the many constituents of the Ryūkyū-shotō (Ryukyu Islands) before its conjuration upon the surface of the World River that flows between Acedia and Avaritia. It is divided into five wards which are collectively referred to as the ''Itsutsu-ku'' (Five Wards). The ''Itsutsu-ku'' are Ōryū-ku (Yellow Dragon Ward), Seiryū-ku (Azure Dragon Ward), Suzaku-ku (Vermilion Bird Ward), Byakko-ku (White Tiger Ward), and the Genbu-ku (Black Tortoise Ward). It is governed by naught but a deliberative assembly referred to as The Jichitai (The Municipality) and policed by a paramilitary referred to as the Toritsugun (Municipal Army). The Itsutsu-ku '(The 'Five Wards) ''The Ōryū-ku (The Yellow Dragon Ward)'' Consists of the very center of ''Kisetsu no Basho''. Due to the fact that the presence of ''The Municipality'' within its confines makes it the ''Kisetsu no Basho's'' seat of government, it is considered by many to be the unofficial capital of the ''Kisetsu no Basho''. The majority of the'' Yellow Dragon Ward's surface serves as the foundation of office buildings of a governmental and or private nature. *'''''The Toritsutatemono - The Municipal Building - Is the headquarters of The Municipality. ''The Seiryū-ku (The Azure Dragon Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''east' of the Yellow Dragon Ward. The'' Azure Dragon Word'' primarily serves as a commercial area. *''The Fukumaden'' - The Abode of Demons - Is a convenience store which ''The Suzaku-ku (The Vermilion Bird Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''south' of the'' Yellow Dragon Ward. The' Vermilion Bird Ward' primarily serves as a residential area, for a supermajority of the 'Kisetsu no Bansho's' residents live here. It should also be noted that all but one of the 'Kisetsu no Basho's' public schools are located here. ''The Byakko-ku (The White Tiger Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of the Kisetsu no Basho consider to be directly west of the Yellow Dragon Ward. The'' White Tiger Ward'' is a business cluster associated with the arms industry, particularly the development and manufacture of small arms. ''The Genbu-ku (The Black Tortoise Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''north' of the Yellow Dragon Ward. The Black Tortoise Ward is a fortress garrisoned by the Toritsugun. ''The Jichitai'' (The Municipality) The Municipality is the governing body of the Kisetsu no Basho. It is a deliberative assembly composed of a total of ten representatives from each of the Itsutsu-ku, thus making the Kisetsu no Basho a representative democracy. In spite of the fact that The Municipality is an an oligarchy in possession of indisputable sovereignty over the entirety of the Kisetsu no Basho, it traditionally only serves as a legislature and as a judiciary. In terms of being an executive, it usually doesn't actually governs as much as it supervises. Instead of attempting to the enforce its decisions itself, it appoints toritsuriin (municipal officials) whom are individuals with the authority to enforce the decisions of The Municipality in their steed. It should be noted that the toritsuriin derive their legitimacy from The Municipality and The Municipality alone. Meaning that they possess no authority beyond the authority that has been granted onto them by The Municipality. ''History Initially, the 'Kisetsu no Basho' was not that much different from any of Japan's other designated cities. It was only after the 'Kisetsu no Basho' was conjured from Reality to 'Mahoroba' that it stopped being your average Japanese municipality. Not long after its arrival to 'Mahoroba, the ''Kisetsu no Basho'' was invaded by the BLANK. Out of desperation, the ''Kisetsu no Basho's'' local government remodeled itself into what is now known as the ''The Municipality'' and then utilized its newfound governmental powers to initiate a conscription that would result in the inception of the Toritsugun. Much to the surprise of ''Mahoroba's indigenous peoples, the '''''Toritsugun managed to rout the BLANK not just from the Kisetsu no Basho but from the entirety of Shihyougoushima.